1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a heat sink assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional heat sink is mounted to a motherboard only by a predetermined fixing structure. To be mounted to different motherboards, the heat sink and the fixing structure must be accordingly modified, which is inconvenient and adds to the cost.